Teesic
Federation Councilor for the Sixliss *'Created By:' Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Destinations *'Full name:' Teesic Counselor of Long Trail Shelter *'Race:' Sixliss *'Birthplace:' Long Trail Shelter, cabin 234 *'Parents: Father:' Nasic Life Support of Long Trail Shelter Mother: Teekit Nutrition of Long Trail Shelter *'Siblings:' 3, none born of either parent. *'Birthdate:' 2261 Earth date *'Sex:' male *'Height:' 1 meter at the shoulder. *'Weight:' 158.7kg *'Build:' medium *'Marital status:' Married. His mate group of four adults, himself included, has moved to Earth. Their family as gotten quite large. Now that the population controls are off they are taking advantage of it. *'Description:' Sixliss do not wear clothing as that would interfere with digestion. The bactiods need light. Teesic wears elaborate jeweled bands around his neck, tail, and wrists as a sign of office. *'Skin coloring:' Teesic is a reddish brown color with bright blue bands across his back and on his cheeks. *'Eyes:' bright yellow. *'Routine Activities:' Seeing to the interests of the Sixliss within the Federation Council. Getting to know people and traveling as much of Earth as he can. Seeing real geology is astounding to the Sixliss. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Teesic is a Sixliss Counselor-Priest. It was judged at the first contact that of the professions the Sixliss had that the Counselor-Priests would be best at dealing with new people. Thus far this has proven a wise judgment. *'Financial Status:' Poor. The Sixliss economy is communistic subsistence. What is on the ships is all that is on the ships and they are not getting more anytime soon. The Federation Council has seen that the Sixliss Mission has what it needs. Teesic expects to leave the elaborate jewels behind as the badge of office. *'Group Affiliations:' Sixliss Counselor-Priesthood, Federation Council, Starfleet, Ane Confederation. *'Personality:' Teesic is a bouncy, happy, lizard. The entire race is a bit on the giddy side and he is a good example. *'Ambitions and Goals:' To see all his people on NewHome, to die with earth between his toes and a hundred grandchildren around him. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Teesic suffers slightly from Agoraphobia, not to the point of disability, but open places make him uneasy. *'Enemies (And Why):' As of yet the Sixliss have no enemies. How can you hate someone that loves you for simply existing? *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Being Sixliss is a problem in a world built for humanoids. There is no place to sit, your tail gets caught in double door sets, you are shorter that everyone, even if you mass as much or more than they do. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Teesic was an established Counselor-Priest on his ship, The Long Trail Shelter. He was recently mated, and waiting permission to have children. He fulfilled his duty to keep the population well adjusted and satisfied. Theirs was but another generation in the Long Trail. Then came the small house called Kongo. Strange people that traveled faster than light and stood upright. Joy shuddered through the fleet as the news was passed. Another people had come, there were new worlds. The Journey they had barely started, the Journey of One-Hundred Generations would be over in one. Teesic and his mates laughed, danced, shouted, sang, and sobbed hysterically. They did everything a being could do to express joy beyond understanding. People behaved in ways they would never normally do. They pressed against each other to get a look at the tall strangers with funny head toppings. They clutched to each other even if only a casual relationship existed, even if no relationship existed. So great the joy that one's heart might burst. Never in all their days had Joy so gripped the Sixliss people, and driven all the other gods away. Within three days the worst of the giddies were over. The ships cleaned up and order restored. Joy still bubbled up, but it was better contained. Decisions had to be made. The Kongo little house could not forever stay, it had to take news, and representatives back with it. It was decided that the Counselor-Priests were the best social scientists they had. The Captains decided. Teesic was chosen, he would speak for all the Ships. He and his small mission would be the first to venture out. The journey they thought they would never see the end of is now end is sight. Some of their people have moved to NewHome. The closing of the first ship is to be soon. Teesic is on a planet. He and his mates may have children as they please. Blue sky is over head and vistas so wide Fear creeps out of the bottom of one's heart. But Joy is king of gods. Joy rules, and will rule for many years to come. *'Position:' Sixliss are new in the arena of interstellar politics. They have many teachers, some more pushy than others. However the Sixliss are not without firm belief. Chief among these are "The Captain takes care of those below them." This means you see to the lives in your care. The safety of the ship and those within in. Nothing else matters. To break this law would be the human equivalent of shooting babies. The second is "You do not lie about the condition of the Ship." Where the condition of the ship is concerned there is only truth. Less than the blunt truth can kill people. To break either of these principles is beyond comprehension. Category:UFP Space Category:Characters Category:Epiphany Trek